


So this is awkward!

by xjustsmile



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjustsmile/pseuds/xjustsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's been bothering Lucas.. Awkward conversation ensues =] Naley, Laley friendship, Baley friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So this is awkward!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm… I just found this story on my laptop. It was written when I was like 14 or 15, so give me a break if it's terrible. (I think it's cute... though I haven't the slightest clue what made me think of this.) A little one-shot set after season 3 when Haley and Nathan are back together again!

He was sitting in the living room when he heard a noise. He got up, paced the room till he found the area where the noise was clearest and inwardly groaned. Since Haley and Nathan got back together they were like two peas in a pod and Lucas had heard more sounds coming from Haley and his brother to scar him for life. Really, he was ecstatic they were so in love, but couldn't they wait for him to be out of the apartment to express it or at least keep their voices down? He sighed, got his car keys and decided he would yet again leave to avoid an awkward conversation between the three.

Back in the bedroom Haley and Nathan were taking a quick nap after their fun "activities". After they took a nap, Haley and Nathan finally entered the living room expecting it to be empty, but finding Lucas talking to himself clearly feeling agitated.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" Haley questioned.

_It had been approximately 30 minutes since Lucas had left and while he was out driving towards the Rivercourt de debated whether or not to confront Haley and Nathan about their hot and sweaty exercise lessons while he was in the next room. He had made up his mind, even going as far as thinking of what he was going to say, but the nearer he got to their apartment the more nervous he got. Sure, he knew Haley and Nathan were sleeping together, seeing as they were married, but Nathan being Lucas's brother and Haley practically his baby sister made the topic quite uncomfortable. Also, Lucas didn't live there so what right did he have to complain. By the time Lucas had finished his little conversation with himself he realized he was back at Naley's apartment (as Brooke called them) and Haley was trying to grab his attention._

"Huh, what'd you say Hales? Oh no, I'm perfectly fine. It's not as if I haven't been scarred for life these past few days," Lucas stated, muttering the last part under his breath. Haley looked at Lucas before turning to Nathan with a questioning look which matched his. After seeing that Lucas seemed troubled by something, Haley took it upon herself to find out the reason and so she sent Nathan out to do some chores.

"Okay Lucas, spill it. What's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing's wrong." Lucas quickly fired back.

"Luke, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember, you can tell me anything you know that." She put her arms around him while he sat in silence contemplating on whether or not he should tell Haley. He really wanted to, but his embarrassment over the topic was getting the better of him.

"You know what Hales, it's nothing. I'm feeling much better now thanks." Haley was confused to say the least, and a little sad that Lucas didn't feel like he could confide in her. Lucas, being the person he was, noticed the change in Haley's mood from his actions. He, just like his brother, was a sucker for Haley James-now Scott (although in a completely different way) so he decided to tell Haley what he wanted to, no matter the embarrassment. "Ummm.. Hales, okay so I know I don't live here so it's none of my business and I'm so happy you and Nathan are back together, but I kind of hang out here a lot you know, you being my best friend and Nathan my brother, and sometimes when I'm over I hear you two in the bedroom and I know you do that stuff but I don't want to hear it and I know I can just leave when I do hear things and I should and I do but like I said I don't live here so it's none of my business. But then again when we go off to college soon we'll be rooming together and I don't want to hear this kinda stuff then either, so then it will be my business but it's not my business now so yea." He finished completely out of breath and not to mention beet red from embarrassment. Haley was completely concentrated on Luke and found his rant quite amusing until he came to the part with the bedroom;  _are we really that loud,_  she wondered.  _Haley focus_ , she thought,  _okay I so get why he didn't want to talk about it, but now that it's out in the open we should get it sorted out_. When she finished her internal conversation she caught Lucas sending her quick sideways glances apprehensive of her reaction to his words. When he finally couldn't take more of Haley's silence he said, "You know what, like I said, this is none of my business; I'm going to head out. I'll see you later, much later like when you forget I said what I did." This finally grabbed Haley's attention and she grabbed Lucas's arm to stop him from leaving. He looked at her expectantly and she rushed out,

"Oh, Lucas, you're right you don't live here so technically it isn't your business, but as you said, you're my best friend and Nathan's brother so you should feel comfortable coming around here whenever and also comfortable enough to talk to us or at least me about everything including these embarrassing talks. I'll have a word with Nathan about this and we'll try to keep our activities limited to when you're not there or at least keep quiet so you won't get bothered." She slowed down at the end trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, so are we going to be okay?" she asked gesturing between the two of them.

"Yes of course, thank you Hales and again, I'm sorry. Always and forever," he mocked the last part, his expression showing he was serious about the rest. They hugged when the door opened,

"Well, well what do we have here, I'm gone for a week and you're trying to steal my boyfriend? That's not the tutor-girl I know!" the girl asked with a wink.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! I missed you girlie come give me a hug!" Haley squealed.

Brooke was telling Haley and Lucas about her week when Nathan returned. Soon the girls were deep in conversation about the latest gossip, fashion and all that jazz and the boys were busy with a game of NBA-live. Haley looked around to her husband, best boy friend and best girl friend and thought to herself,  _I can't believe I ever left here, life in tree hill is pretty fantastic, I wouldn't have it any other way!_


End file.
